Happiest Moments
by my-dear-fangirl
Summary: Just a writers block breaker: Setsuna is pregnant, The father is her secret. Haruka is going to kill whoever it is, If Michiru doesn't hold her back. Hotaru is just trying to assure us this is a good thing. PlutoX?
1. Discovery

**(Set a few days after Stars and after 'Spica', which you might wanna read first to understand the TFA side of the plotline)**

Prologue- Discovery

"What are you watching 'Ruka?" Michiru slipped her arms around her lover.

"News. Did you know that the Autobots' leader has finally made an appearance at a press conference?" Normally Haruka would have demanded a translocation to Detroit immediately, to investigate these new aliens. But Setsuna insisted that the Autobots were their allies and that they could handle themselves.

"Really? I thought that Sentinite Prime would be doing those with Optimus Prime."

"Sentin**al** Prime, Michi. And apparently, the Elite guard have some sort of business involving some sort of energy crystal thing that's been retrieved, or something. " Michiru pulled out her Mirror and stared intently into it.

"Similar to the Ginzuishou?"

"I dunno. Maybe, definitely weaker though." Michiru put away her mirror and sighed.

"Maybe we **should** go investigate."

"That's what I keep sayin'! But Sets is adamant! I think she just doesn't wanna see them."

"Well, that Sentient Prime certainly seems like a sleaze, so I wouldn't blame her." Haruka smacked her forehead.

"SETSUNA-MAMA!" The senshis of the sky and sea both jumped to attention and ruched toward the origin of their 'daughter's' scream hoping their friend was alright.

The guardian of time sat on the tiles of the bathroom floor gripping the edges of the toilet bowl huffing for breath. As the messiah of death and rebirth hovered worriedly over her 'mother'.

"Sets! Are you alright?" Setsuna opened her garnet eyes to glance at her partners and her 'daughter'

"F-fine. I'm fine. I probably just caught a bug. Don't get to close Hotaru-chan." She took a small mound of toilet paper to wipe her mouth off. Throwing it in the basin and flushing, the senshi of Pluto stood on shaky legs and moved to leave the room to be stopped by the ever suspicious Haruka.

"Since when do Plutonians get Earth origin 'bugs'?" Haruka narrowed her blue-gray eyes at her. "Sets? Does being Guardian of the Time Gate effect your reproductive systems?" Almost immediately Hotaru ran up and placed a hand on Setsuna's abdomen. A small purple glow seeped from her palm as the youngest of the Outer Senshi closed her eyes in concentration. Setsuna froze in place as Hotaru opened her eyes, dreading the news. Amethyst eyes lit up with joy.

"I'm going to be a big sister!"

Michiru's jaw dropped

Haruka fainted

Setsuna sat down onto the toilet and fought back tears.

Hotaru grabbed her third 'Mother's' hand and tried to reassure her this was a good thing. One thought ran through the 'Gas Giant' Outers(No pun intended)

'Who's the father?'

**A/N: Plot bunnies kill me again... But this will be good writers block breaker with my Tutenstein fic and my Main fic continuing offa' 'Spica'(Shameless advertisement!)... Oh yeah! And if anybody gets an idea for a name for this fic, please tell me.**


	2. Excuse me?

**(Set a few days after Stars and after 'Spica', which you might wanna read first to understand the TFA side of the plotline)**

Chapter 1-Excuse me?

"...Setsuna is WHAT? And we have to go WHERE to find the father?" Haruka shrieked in shock and outrage.

"You really need to hear it a second time? 'Ruka you just woke up, keep calm." Michiru pulled out her cellphone and started to dial up the airport. Hotaru moved to comfort the distraught guardian of Time.

"Setsuna-Mama, Who's the dad? You said he's somewhere in Detroit, who?" Setsuna attempted to force a smile toward the young senshi.

"He's not human, I can assure you that Hotaru-chan, That's why we're going to Detroit. I don't want him to leave before he knows." Haruka bolted up from her spot on the loveseat

"'Not human', Sets, unless you can, like change your forms or something, I don't see how that is biologically possible..."

"Yes I have it all down, thank you." There was a small click as Michiru closed her cellphone. "What I'm wondering is how the baby survived all the abuse and danger being a sailor senshi creates, let alone when it happened." Setsuna shook off the small stupor she was put in, and the pained look came back to her face.

"The night before I took guard at the time gate, approximately ten thousand years ago. The time gate lies outside of time, as to guard itself properly. Physically, I've only aged about a two months since then. As for the child...all sailor senshi keep this ability, The child starts its growth in our star seed, once the mothers body is stable it starts to physically develop. As long as the mother's star seed is intact, the child will survive and continue to grow." Setsuna looked like she was going to throw up again.

"Woah, Wait a sec, ten thousand years ago? Back in the Silver Millenium? What species would have that as a normal life-Wait..." Haruka slapped her forehead the second tome that day.

"No wonder you didn't want us investigating it all!" Haruka dashed for her room and pulled out a duffel. Filling it with it her clothes cursing aliens outside the solar system like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm still in the dark here 'Ruka." Michiru calmly walked into their room.

"Me too Haruka-Papa. Who's the dad? You know right?" Haruka shoved a few of her dress shirts into the duffel.

"It's one of those Celine-be-damned Autobots...and when I find out which one..." No one needed Haruka to finish her sentence to get the point across.

**A/N: Ten thousand years is a guesstimate I got no clue how far back the Silver Millennium really was. And I've seen the Sailor Moon Fandom, how people use Celene instead of God for Sailor Senshi when they swear, so, I wanted to try it out. **


	3. Getting there and Planning

**(Set a few days after Stars and after 'Spica', which you might wanna read first to understand the TFA side of the plotline)**

Chapter 2- Getting there and Planning

"+phone/intercom/commlink+"

"-Japanese-"

"~Lunarian~"

"English"

_flashback_

_'Thoughts'_

"_How could we? We're two different species!"_

"_That's not a problem for me." There was a brief flash of deep red. Skin turned to metal, clothes into armor, and deep garnet eyes turned to electric blue optics. _

"_S-Setsuna..." She sauntered up to the mech before her, uncertainty now written on her features. _

"_I learned this trick awhile ago, you don't like it?" He almost immediately grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace._

"_It's nice being able to hold you..."_

Setsuna sighed as the fateful night played over again in her mind. Hotaru sighed in her sleep and snuggled into her shoulder.

"+The plane has reached cruising Altitude, you are now free to move about the cabin.+"

Setsuna sighed at this and let her arms cover her stomach. _'Is this a mistake? No. He needs to know, even if he doesn't want to be part of our child's life.' _she felt tears brimming her eyes. _'I hope he does, I still love him, I tried falling for someone else, but, we were already sparkmates. Wait for me, my Autobot knight. This Princess isn't missing her chance this time.' _determination brewed in her as she fell into a slumber.

"_Are you sure you want to do this? You know as well as I do, that a Mech or Femme can only Sparkbond once. I don't want to hold you back." He caressed her faceplates in hes servos._

"_I've been looking for a Sparkmate since the war ended, Setsuna, I don't care if you're bound to the Time Gate, I love you. And I want you as my Sparkmate. The question is, If you want me." His passionate gaze softened as he stroked her faceplates gently._

"_I love you too! Of course I want you as a sparkm-mrph!" She stopped short as he crushed his mouth against hers._

She woke to the airplane's intercom

"+We are now beginning our decent. Please return all seats into upright positions, Turn off all electronic devices, and buckle up. We will arrive in Detroit in 15 minutes.+"

"-Hotaru-chan, Hotaru-chan wake up.-"

"-Huh? Is it time for school?-" The young senshi asked groggily.

"-We're landing in Detroit, turn off that CD player. You're lucky Summer break just started yesterday.-" Hotaru giggled and sat upright while buckling her seat belt.

/\\\\\\\\\\

"NO WAY!" The yellow mini stopped in front of a small hotel.

"What is it Bumblebee?" Rosalyn peeked out the window.

"THAT Rosy, Is world famous race car driver Haruka Tenoh! They did a special about her last month on RaceRookies, don't you remember?" Rosalyn grinned nervously at him.

"Oh-oh yeah! Now I remember! You want me to get you her autograph?"

"Slag yeah! Did you really need to ask?" Rosalyn took out a piece of paper from her school binder and a pencil.

"Man, you're impatient!" Rosalyn laughed as Bumblebee called after her

"Prowl says 'Whoever can really befriend me must be truly insane!'"

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

While sparring, Sailor Spica sneezed while planting a kick a-la Metallikato, onto Sailor Neverland.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

"Excuse me! !" The senshi of the sky turned toward the voice. Her narrow eyes widened a bit.

"-ChibiChibi? Why do you look like a 12 year old?-" Rosalyn winked at her.

"Can you sign this? It's for my friend Bee. It's to **REPLACE** the one he got in a **STAR **seeking raffle." Setsuna quickly whispered the translation of the emphasis to Haruka before going back to helping Michiru check in.

"Oh...Oh! So, to 'Chibi And Bee'?"

"Rosy and Bee."

"Right." there was a moment of silence as Haruka signed the sheet of paper.

"~...I'm looking after the Autobots in case any Senshi required things come up.~"

"~We know.~"

"~Why are you all here then?~"

"~...Setsuna has some, issues, with one of the Autobots, that are in need of discussion. They can't wait.~"

"~What do you mean?~" Haruka knew this little girl was older than she looked,

_'she could handle it._' the blonde outer decided

"~...She's pregnant. We need to confront (and kill, in my case) the father.~" Rosalyn looked surprised for a moment. Before grinning.

"~Ratchet might know him! Make a big Sailor Senshi style dramatic appearance then get Setsuna-san to talk to him!~"

"-Good idea short stuff.-" She handed the paper back to the little Light Of Hope

"Now go take this back to your friend little one."

"-'Ruka? That's your idea face. What's the plan?-" Michiru neared her girlfriend. Haruka smirked.

"~A big Sailor Senshi style dramatic appearance. Michi? Can Sets transform and work a Sailor Teleport pregnant?~"

**A/N: I'm pretty sure all the Sailor Senshi are fluent in Lunarian, so they can discuss senshi business in public without fear of eavesdroppers. If you don't know Rosalyn or Who Sailors Spica and Neverland are, then, as advertised READ 'SPICA' Because I'm going to be making a few more references as this story progresses. Also, Thank you, currently my only reviewer, Kaleia. You're helping me along with this and, as I hoped, It's starting to ebb my writers block with my other stories. None are close to update just yet, but I'm getting there! Here's to Writers block breaking *raises glass***


	4. Sailor Senshi style

**A/N: I guess I made this unclear in the last chapter, But Mystery Mech CANNOT turn Setsuna into a robot. She, as Haruka guessed, changes forms by her own power.**

**(Set a few days after Stars and after 'Spica', which you might wanna read first to understand the TFA side of the plotline)**

Chapter 3- Sailor Senshi Style

"English"

"+Phone/commlink+"

"-Japanese-"

"~Lunarian~"

_'thoughts'_

_flashback_

"Bored...Bored...Bored...I HATE MONITOR DUTY!"

"Chill Cat, it ain't that bad." Bumblebee leaned against the wall, keeping an optic on the monitor.

"Why is the Elite Guard even here Jazz? The Allspark is nowhere near complete yet. Why'd you guys tell the public 'bout it?"

"That's a random question."

"More interesting than monitors." The white ninja grinned at the yellow speedster.

"Diplomatic mission. Something about creating better relations throughout planets. Ultra Magnus said something about a Superiority Disorder in the Elite Guard. Ya catch my drift?"

"Maybe he wanted to go back here to torture a certain SOMEONE in the Elite Guard with a Superiority Disorder..." Jazz chuckled, knowing it was a definite possibility. There was a moment of silence until something caught Bumblebee's eye

"H-Hey, Hey! I'm getting something! I NEVER get something!" Bumblebee brought a servo up to his helm.

"Boss-bot, I'm getting some weird energy readings 'round your position."

"+I'll investigate, just-+"

"'Keep on the monitors' I got it... jeez Ya ditch one time..."

"+Six times this year Bumblebee. Six. Prime out.+"

"Six? No way it was over four..." Bee sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Six times you ditched monitor duty, huh?"

"If you wanna learn how to play Goo Zombies 5, I'd suggest not starting it up." Jazz lifted both hands in a pacifistic gesture.

"No need to get drastic Triple B."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Optimus Prime rolled toward the growing silver light. It grew at such an intensity that he was about to transform to cover his optics. The light faded in a flash as three women and one girl stood together, hands linked.

"Did it work?" The blonde woman looked around.

"I don't know, DID IT, Uranus?" The women with wavy teal hair looked incredulously to her.

"What do we do now Uranus-papa?" The girl gripped Uranus' hand.

"Now we turn around and greet Optimus Prime." Uranus turned her head toward the mech in question. "We need your help sir."

"More specifically, the help of your medic, Ratchet." The dark haired women finally spoke up looking off into the distance.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Okay Prime, what am I doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"These four claim to need your specific help." Pluto turned toward Ratchet and curtsied

"It is an honor to see you again medic-bot-san." Ratchet knelled down to get a better view of her.

"Who the Pit are you?"

"You don't remember me? Princess Trista, Daughter of Hades. Crown princess to Pluto." Ratchets optics widened as he pulled back.

"How the slag are you still alive?" Pluto smiled at him

"I took refuge in a place where time is literally nonexistent. To say where though is a taboo of great measures."

"Princess Trista? You said you're name was Sailor Pluto. And how do you know her Ratchet?"

"Those are our crown names back when we were princesses of the Silver Millenium. I'm Princess Amara." Uranus smirked

"I am Princess Michielle." Neptune put an arm around Saturn

"I am Princess Hotaru."

"So, why are you four here?" The medic looked a bit disappointed

"How come I can hear me?" Optimus sighed, knowing he wouldn't get any more direct answers tonight.

"Disappointed that Princess Amy isn't here Ratchet-san?" Uranus smirked at Ratchet's reaction.

After a string of intelligible curses from the flustered medic, both he and Optimus transformed and opened their doors for the Outers. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn got into Optimus to give Pluto some time alone to speak with Ratchet.

"So, why are you all here?"

"That's something you'll find out soon enough."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR PREGNANT? WHO THE SLAG IS THE FATHER? DON'T TELL ME IT'S-"

"It is."

"...Primus, Trista...No wonder he's been alone since, Already Sparkmated to you..."

"Do you know where he is? Even if he doesn't want anything to do with me after, he has to know."

"He's here Trista, I can assure you that, I'm not sure when you'll have time to talk to him, but you'll see him."

"Please stop using that name. My real name is, was, and will continue to be Setsuna."

Silence...

"So what was that about you and Princess Amy?"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT AND THAT'S FINAL!"

**P.S.: I've re-named this 'Happiest Moments' because that was the last line any of the Outer Senshi had in the anime. **

**P.P.S:... This is turning more into a dramedy than an angstmance...**


	5. Blowing off steam Mystery Mech revealed!

**A/N: The whole Ratchet and Amy thing has nothing to do with this. But it is something that will reoccur. **

Chapter 4- Blowing off steam. And Mystery Mech revealed.

"Ultra Magnus said to discuss what 'bot this lil' lady is lookin' for, ta track the Cat down. So just cool it 'till he meets up with y'all. Catch my drift?"

"...To some degree..." Neptune thanked Jazz politely for showing them to their designated meeting place on the Elite Guard's ship.

"Are you okay Setsuna?" Michiru gripped her friends shoulder. Setsuna looked to the guardian of the seas.

"I'll be fine...He'll remember me... He will." She said the last part almost to herself.

_'You don't know that. You felt him get beaten to near death, Something might have gone wrong with his memory circuit... He might not remember you at all.'_

"_Come with me then..."_

"Come with me Miss."

"_Princess? Where are you leading me?"_

"Pluto!" Neptune laughed a little at her. "The hormonal imbalance already getting to you? Your 'ride' is here." Looking up she flustered in apparent embarrassment as there he was, Ultra Magnus. Looking at her with narrow blue optics of indifference.

"R-Right..." Pluto stepped onto the offered hand of the Autobot Leader as he brought her into a different room.

/Meanwhile in a place with far less drama\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Come ON Optimus! Are you sure you didn't get any processor damage from staying on this _Organic_ infested planet? I mean come _on _four little humans have Allspark shards _inside_ them!"

"They're not Allspark shards Sentinal. They're energy crystals unique to them. Teletraan 1 read out that -"

"Then Teletraan 1 is full of glitches! There is no way that Allspark shards would lodge themselves inside humans!"

"They're called Star Seeds." Hotaru pointed out quietly. Sentinal Prime regarded the youngest Outer Senshi with optics full of disgust.

"All you've brought back are four disease ridden organics Optimus. Another blunder from Maintenance Prime."

"My daughter is not disease ridden." Sentinal turned toward the speaker with disinterest.

"We're discussing private matters here human."

"Do you really wanna tempt me? Fine. You Pompous, Egotistical,Windbag of a Doofus Try me." Haruka pulled out her henshin wand with a smirk.

"Y-You... YOU FILTHY ORGANIC!"

"That the best you got? Meteor Chin?"

"THAT DOES IT!" Sentinal drew his lance and shield.

"Bring it. Uranus Crystal Power...MAKE-UP!" Uranus pulled out her Space Sword and glared at the snow plow.

"YAY! GO HARUKA-PAPA!"

"WOO! YEAH HARUKA!"

"KICK HIS AFT FLAT TENOH!" Bumblebee cheered, Rosy and Hotaru on either shoulder.

/back to the drama\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"I will need to know the Bot's current designation in order to efficiently locate him." Pluto looked around the room uncertainly.

"Miss?" He held her up at optic level. Pluto sighed.

_'Time for a leap of faith.'_ Tears pricked her eyes as she leaned in close.

"It's you."

"What?"

"I've missed you so much Magnus." She gave him a small kiss.

**A/N: **

**YUP! It was Ultra Magnus all along...**

**You can make a request Kaleia(My only reviewer so far!), but I'll only do it if I can write for the idea/character. **


	6. Unimportance

**A/N: I am sooo grateful that I now have a reviewer count of *drumroll* 2! Yay! ^^ Well, On with the show! **

Chapter 5- Unimportance

Michiru came into the base to pick up Haruka, who smiled brightly at her.

"Hi!"

"Why?" Haruka smirked at the stasis cuff bound Sentinal Prime in hogtied position.

"He called Hotaru-chan disease ridden."

"Oh, carry on then." Haruka grinned evilly and took out pink paint and a brush.

"Oh for the love of Primus NO!" Setsuna slowly entered the room. Eyes trained to the floor

"Setsuna-mama! How did things go? Did you find him? Will you tell us who he is now?"

"I found him... It's unimportant. We should just go back home." Haruka zipped over to her friend grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Why Sets? What did he do? Where is he? How easily can he defend himself after a sneak attack first blow?"

"Haruka Stop! It's okay...Really...Just give me your hotel key, I need a little time alone." Haruka growled a little and handed her the keycard.

"Have someone drive you. You're gonna have to start taking it easy from now on. Got it?" A sigh

"Fine, I'll call a Taxi."

"I'll drive ya, Tri-Setsuna." Four pairs of eyes landed on the mech in question

"Er...Thank you Ratchet...You know where it is?"

"No. What do I look like, a GPS?"

"3rd and B."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Alright, what happened?"

"Huh?"

"Somethin' went wrong didn't it? What happened?" A sigh

"Ratchet I'm not really comfortable with-"

"Setsuna..."

"...Fine...Well...I told him it was me. I even went into my princess dress to prove it. He adamantly asked me to turn forms for a moment, and, well, we had a bit of a cheesy movie moment...Anyway, he asked me how it was possible for me to be away from my post, I told him that the Queen ordered me to stay back in this time to help the sailor senshi. And I was here with him for another reason. So, I told him."

"And?"

"To put it in layman's terms, he went ballistic. He started demanding to know how it was even possible, saying he couldn't be an adequate father, about how he was too old. And that he'd changed too much to know If we were even compatible to raise the baby anymore. So, I told him that if we really weren't compatible, that he should just act like I never came back. I waited for him to say something, Something that would prove me wrong, and, I only got silence. So, I left."

"Ratchet...are you alright...?" He transformed in a deserted area, making Setsuna fall in his servo. After a moment's silence, he punched the pavement underneath them both.

"I'm gonna dismantle that son of a glitch..."

"No! It's fine Ratchet! I decided before we left that if he didn't want to be part of my baby's life that that would be that! Don't make this a big deal! I'll be fine!" Setsuna was in tears by now. Rachet said nothing until he was transformed again with her in the passenger seat.

"….3rd and B, right?"

"Ratchet, You won't do anything will you?"

"No promises Trista."

**P.S.**

**I'm Sorry Kaleia. I tried (I really did!) to start with your suggestion, and just don't think I can write for it... That and the idea was both temporally and canonically incorrect...That would probably kill me in writing it...**


	7. Let's chit chat

Chapter 6- Let's chit-chat

Magnus POV

I watched through the monitors, as Setsuna and Sailor Neptune left the ship. My grip on the Magnus Hammer tightened, the only thing I could do to keep myself grounded. To keep myself from running after her and trying to win back her trust and her heart.

This proved to be one of the hardest tasks I had ever done.

_'Just don't think about it. That's how you made it through not seeing her for ten thousand stellar cycles... Just don't think about her. How her hair eyes and skin create the most exotic combination, and how beautiful she'll look when she starts to show...'_ I shook my head and stalked into my office. _'Focus! Don't forget that YOU said that you two couldn't be together! You KNOW she deserves far better than you! Pining for her will do nothing but prevent you from getting anything done anymore!'_ I picked up a Datapad and started on the mounds of work I received every solar cycle. And, as fate would have it, there was a knock on the door.

Ratchet POV

After dropping Setsuna off at the hotel she and the other Outers were staying at, I headed straight toward the Elite Guard ship. While the threats of dismantlement were hollow, I WAS planning on giving my old friend a little discussion.

_'I'm gonna have to tell him about **that** aren't I?...'_

"Slaggit..." I was infront of his office already. I groaned quietly, and knocked on the door.

Narrator POV

"Come in." Ultra Magnus turned toward the medic. "What do you wish to discuss Ratchet?" The door closed behind them both.

"Cut the slag, you know what I'm here to 'discuss'. So let's drop formalities and roles for a while and just talk like old Training Camp friends, huh Ultramag?"

"Noone's called me that since I became Magnus..." Ultramag smiled a bit.

Silence...

"I can still do it You know..."

"What do you mean?"

"My talent. What I was designated for. I can still do it."

Ultramag reached for the side of his desk. He stopped his servo before it made contact. Gritting his dental plates in concentration and his servo started to blur in ultra vibration. Giving a small push his servo went right though the desk

"Stop biding time!"

"I can't do my whole frame, I'm out of practice...With allot of things." seeing the transition Ratchet urged him on.

"And?"

"And she deserves someone who would know what to do. Someone who she can age with, and someone who can love her with their whole spark."

"So you're saying you don't?" Ultramag whipped around at him

"Of course I do! But she deserves someone better than me! I've messed up too many times...The only parts of my spark I have left to give to the protoform growing in her, are too...tainted. I don't suppose I'm making much sense right now Ratchet?"

"...At least she still knows who you are..."

"Are you referring to Arcee?"

"What? No! Arcee is a (to use the term) 'Sibling' to me. While you were off with Princess Trista, I got to know another Princess. Of course we didn't go as far as you two. I guess the best word 'fer it would be 'sweethearts'. Princess Amy of Mercury. She doesn't remember much of the silver millennium now... So I'm probably lost to her right now anyway. But the point is, if I were under your circumstances, I'd make sure she still felt the same, then I'd stick with her. The fact of it is, Setsuna needs you. Only YOU can be that protoforms father...and you know it. So stop all this fraggin' nonsense and get your femme back!" Ratchet slapped Ultramag upside the head to emphasis his annoyance.

"Thank you."

"No problem sir." Ratchet nodded and left Ultra Magnus to form his plan.

"Primus it's annoying playing mediator..."

**P.S. I'm only gonna Call Ultra Magnus by his original designation when proven necessary. **

**And, Kaleia,**

**Temporally- Because in order for Chibiusa to go back and save all their bums from Wiseman is if she was the direct child of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask. Therefore, different events would play out (She wouldn't still be the Chibiusa we all know if half her chromosome was different!) and inevitably,( if I got this whole time-space-continuum thing right) it would create a paradox.**

**Canonically- The Sailor Senshi powers/ Golden Chrystal are their souls. Taking them away would kill the Senshi and send them back to the Star Seed Cauldron to be reborn. (read the manga for specifics...Or watch the STARS season again.)**

**You don't have to forget about it Kaleia, But You'd need someone who doesn't get hung up over stuff like this to write it. (I'm really sorry! But my mind is fused weird...)**


	8. Get Her Back

Chapter 7- Get her back

"Optimus Prime, I need to speak with Sailor Saturn Privately." As if on cue Bumblebee walked into the room, Rosalyn and Hotaru in tow.

"Sailor Saturn, Ultra Magnus wishes to speak with you." Hotaru's eyes widened.

"Yes sir." The senshi of death and rebirth ran up to Ultra Magnus and curtseyed. Turning around, he led the young girl out of the room.

"Where'd the boss go with my daughter?" Haruka walked into the room, holding three tubes of paint and a four gallons of paint remover.

"Uranus, what are you planning to do with those...?"

"Hm? These?...Nothing you can prove..."

"..."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Setsuna lie down on the bed she and Hotaru were using for their stay. It was only then she allowed herself to let go. She grabbed a pillow from the bed and squeezed it tight against her chest as sobs racked her frame.

It took a few hours before she calmed down, lightheaded, short of breath, sleepy, and a big hollow feeling in her chest. She gingerly placed a hand on her, yet to start showing, child.

"Little one, I'm sorry you have to feel me like this, that must have been tough." She whispered, "I just want you to know that Mommy loves you. No matter what your Father thinks." There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She winced, she didn't realize how sore her throat really was.

"...Setsuna..." Setsuna's breath hitched. Walking toward the door, willing her heart to stop pounding she opened the door.

"Magnus!" There stood a man with deep blue hair, a few silver streaks gazing through. Slight muscled toned through a blue and black jacket and blue jeans. Mortification and disappointment rushed through her at the hope that filled her voice.

There was a pause, until he grabbed her by her shoulders and squeezed her against his chest

"How are you in this form?"

"You're not the only sailor senshi that knows the Lunarian form changing spell. Saturn is a very kind youngling. She just cast it upon me and wished me luck."

"Why are you here?"

"...Because I love you. And I am so sorry, for making you think I didn't want our child, or you. I'm just not good enough for you, I never was. But if you still want me to be there.. I'll give this my all."

"Magnus...You talk too much."

With that their lips met.

**P.S: **

**FYI, THERE WILL BE AN EPOLOGUE!**

**Review answering time!**

**Kaleia: Although that helps the canon(to some degree), It would still cause a paradox. The future would still be different 'cause the future effects the past in SM. And truthfully, I don't really think I can pull it off. I've never been able to write an adequate 'betrayal theme' fic. Whoever it is always ends up too OOC. Although I enjoy 'out of the Comfort Zone' assignments. It's far too out of it to pull off for me. I'm sorry, I just wouldn't be able to do it.**

**MaijinBakaHentai: I've been combining elements from both the anime and manga in this story, but this is mainly Manga edition for ChibiChibi, And she is here for that exact reason.**


	9. Epilogue: New Future

"Talking"

'thoughts'

"-Japanese-"

"~Lunarian~

Epilogue-New Future

-2 days later-

Uranus scrutinized the mech in front of her.

"So you're the one that knocked up my friend." Ultra Magnus swallowed hard. After seeing what she did to Sentinal Prime repeatedly, he was scared of what Sailor Uranus could do if she put her all into things...

"What are you planning 'Ruka...?"

"Nothin' much, Just gonna Hogtie 'im and...Wait, no, already did that on Sentinal... Okay! Then I'm gonna change his entire paint job...No...Did that on Sentinal too..."

"Do you have any ideas left you didn't use on Tensinal Prime?" The mech in question walked into the room.

"SENTINAL! You ignorant organic! SENTINAL!" Uranus turned to him, normally greenish blue eyes glowing yellow

"One left, About to be used avenging my girlfriend." Uranus pulled out her Space Saber and charged.

"Looks like as long as Sintinal Prime is around, you'll be safe from Haruka's wrath Ultra Magnus-sama." Everybody within earshot slapped their foreheads in exasperation. 

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-5 months along-

Ultramag ran a hand over his Sparkmates baby bump and grinned. This beautiful women was all his. It was still hard to take in.

"You know we still haven't thought of names."

"Hm? Really?" 

"Yes. Do you have any suggestions?"

"...Chrona for a girl."

"'Chrona'...Beautiful. And Kenta for a boy?"

"Perfect." She smiled at him then, her deep garnet eyes seeming to glow.

_'Irresistible' _he thought to himself as he leaned in to kiss her.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-6 months along-

Ultramag winced as Ratchet pounded out another dent in his armor.

"What you do this time anyway?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, we were teasing each other, next thing I know she's in Sailor Pluto mode and firing a million 'Dead Scream's at me."

"Plutonian mood swings must be worse than the normal kind..."

"Well, this one wasn't the worst you realize."

"Yea, yea, yea..."

"Best part is the snap back swing-"

"I don't need to know about that." Ratchet cut him off.

"Ultramag!" Setsuna shouted in a sing-song voice. Ratchet cringed, expecting her to whip out her Garnet rod and start destroying stuff. Only for her to hop up onto the table and turn his form. A few bruises reflected where the remaining dents were. In less than a second she had pressed their mouths together. Looking much more happy now.

_'This must be one of the snap back swings...Yeesh'_

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"-You called me over, Haruka-san what's wrong?-" Ami had a feeling of what it all was before Haruka opened her mouth. Being the only person trained in planetary medicine during the Silver Millennium, meant she had known about Setsuna's condition soon after Ultra Magnus did.

"-Ami-chan! Thank Selene! It's Setsuna, she's going into labor! And you know she can't go to a hospital so don't you start!-" The young high-school student nodded. Accessing her limited memories of the Silver Millennium she rushed into the med bay and leaped onto table.

"-Michiru-san! Get some towels. Hotaru-chan, Hot water. Haruka-san! You're with me.-" Haruka sat down on the table, letting Setsuna's head rest on her lap. Ultramag was already there, kneeling beside his sparkmate gently holding her hand, allowing her to squeeze it to compensate for the physical pain she was about to endure.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The sound of a baby crying resounded though the base. Ami happily announcing the gender. The blunet quickly took a series of tests with her mini computer. It took a Mercurian princess minutes, where the most advanced hospitals still took a few days. Cleaning and covering the infant in a gray towel, Ami handed Setsuna her child.

Setsuna gave a tired, but full of love smile to her child. Ultramag's own smile reflecting hers.

"Welcome to the world, Little Chrona." Ultramag gave his daughter a kiss on the head. Setsuna following suit.

"Hello little one." Recognizing the two voices Chrona giggled and opened deep garnet eyes to her parents. A fluff of navy blue hair spread over her head, A slight tan over her skin. The symbol of Pluto, etched on her forehead, was not magenta, like Setsuna's, but a silvery blue.

Ami smiled at the beautiful family moment. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru had left the room to give the new branch of their family a little privacy. Leaving only the two doctors as witness.

Ami looked to the medic and noticed he had been observing her as well. Almost like he was half expecting her to do or say something. But there was something she _would _do...

"Have we met?" She asked, puzzled. He seemed familiar, like wherever he was in her memories, was just out of her reach. The corner of his mouth pulled down, creating a scowl.

"No." he hissed out, almost like acknowledging the idea was painful.

"Oh, well, I'm Ami Mizuno. Sailor Mercury." Ami bowed politely, then she noticed there was a pained look in his optics as he held out a servo for her to shake.

"Ratchet."

"Pleasure to meet you. Now." Ami turned toward the family to see Setsuna fast asleep, her head in Ultramag's lap. While Hotaru was holding her 'little sister' letting Haruka, Michiru, and Rosalyn see Chrona.

"If my services are no longer required I have school tomorrow." She moved to leave, but turned to Ratchet and smiled shyly.

"But I'm very interested with Cybertronian medicine, Maybe I could visit next weekend and receive a lecture, that is, if you don't mind. Ratchet-sama?" Ami timidly asked, her cheeks turning rosy. Ratchet had almost forgotten how, for black of a better word, cute, she was when she got embarrassed.

"That'll be fine." He said without thinking

"Thank you! I'll see you then!" With that She changed to Sailor Mercury and teleported away. Ratchet sighed and looked to the ceiling.

_'Someday Princess...Someday...'_

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"~Why did you pretend you didn't know him Ami-chan? He was soooo totally in love with you back on the Moon Kingdom!~"

"~That's just it Usagi, That was the moon kingdom. You're lucky that you were able to fall in love with Mamoru-san. Not Prince Endymion. But he's in love with Princess Amy, not Ami Mizuno. It's as simple as that.~"

"~But you're going to see him next weekend! If you weren't planning on getting him back, why'd you do that?~"

"~Am I not allowed to actually be curious about Cybertronian medicine?~" Usagi pouted.

"~No! 'cause I know your plan! You're gonna spend enough time with him that he's gonna fall in love with you all over again, am I right?~" Ami blushed every shade of red possible.

"-Y-YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!-"

"-I **was** right!-"

**P.S: Chrona is pronounced Kron-Uh. **

**AAAAANNNDDD We're done!**

…**..I might make a RatchetXAmi sequel, but if I do, it's only gonna be a side story...**

**So... I'm probably gonna post a pic or two of Chrona on my DeviantArt. **


End file.
